The Reckless Twins
by catastrophicasianlove
Summary: An 8059 famliy fic :D Yama and Dera's kids get sent into the future. What will they see? What will they endure? What will the discover? M for language    Courtesy of Gokudera
1. The Accident

Yamamoto walked into his room, well, more or less his and Gokudera's room. It had been a long day for the laid back and carefree Japanese man. He managed to take off his tie, suit, and shoes and put on a t-shirt before collapsing onto the bed, nothing on his mind but sleep. It had been several days, no, weeks, since he's had some decent sleep. He began to drift off as soon as he felt the comfort of the bed only to be awoken by Gokudera's yelling.

"Damn it! You two are too damn reckless!" yelled Gokudera from the kitchen. Two tall, scared figures disappeared through the door as Yamamoto made his way to the kitchen. He wandered in to find his precious Italian squatting down to pick up the shattered glass all littered across the kitchen floor. Kneeling down to help him, Yamamoto chuckled to himself.

"Those two never stop, do they?" Yamamoto asked, smiling as usual. Looking up from the ground, his gaze met with Gokudera's piercing glare.

"Of course they don't. They act just like you. Always so carefree and reckless," snapped the angry Italian. He never liked the way Yamamoto took everything like it was some sort of joke, but over the years, he's learned to deal with it. Two heads poked around the door and checked to see if the storm had died down.

"Umiko, Hiko, please apologize to your mother," Yamamoto said ever so calmly. It aggravated Gokudera so much right now because his two children had just broken an expensive tea set. The two young Vongola guardians-to-be made their way over to their parents.

"It was an accident! We swear!" Umiko spat out as quickly as she could. Her twin brother, Hiko, gave a small nod and turned his head to the side. "We're sorry, Mom. We really are. Right, Hiko?" Her brother gave no reply, and she shoved an elbow into his side. Hiko curled over in pain. "Uh... Y-yeah. Sorry, Mom!" He shot his sister a deadly glare.

"Tch. You two need to be more careful next time! You should be glad your father was here. Otherwise, you two wouldn't be off the hook so easily!" Gokudera warned. Even though he knew it was an accident, he couldn't help but be angry because the tea set was a gift from his sister Bianchi.

"Alright, now that that's settled, how about we-" Yamamoto stopped mid-sentence when he saw Umiko disappear into a cloud of pink smoke. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, shock and fear painted on his face. Their daughter had just been sent into the future by the ten-year bazooka. "Oh no."

The smoke started to disperse and coughing could be heard. A tall shadow could be seen in the cloud. As the cloud finally cleared, a girl stood before them, covered in blood with a sword and gun in her hands. Fear was clearly visible on her face as she looked at both Yamamoto and Gokudera before she collapsed on the floor. Yamamoto immediately went to help her or at least try to tend to the wounds. Hiko stood there flabbergasted as he looked down at his sister from the future.

"Hayato, go get the first aid kit!" Yamamoto said as he ripped the sleeve of his shirt to tie the wound on Umiko's arm. Gokudera nodded and ran off to do as he was told. "Fuck…" muttered Yamamoto as he saw the blood gushing from various wounds. "Hiko put some pressure on her thigh." Hiko did as he was told and put both hands on his sister's thigh to stop some of the bleeding as his father ripped another piece of his shirt to tie around the leg wound. Gokudera had returned within moments with the kit and helped tend to his daughter's wounds.

"How the fuck did she end up like this?" Gokudera choked out, obvious that he was trying so hard not to cry.

"I don't know, but we'll find out when she wakes up," Yamamoto said as he picked her up and took her to her room. Even though his daughter lay in his arms injured, his mind was focused on something else. Something that made him feel sick to his stomach. Hiko followed them to Umiko's room, still trying to let his mind process everything that just happened.

The next day…

Umiko woke up, unaware of where she was. She attempted to sit up but failed as she felt the pain surge throughout her entire body. Shifting slightly, she looked around to try and figure out where she was. Feeling the movement, Yamamoto, who had fallen asleep at the foot of the bed, woke up. He saw that Umiko was awake and relief radiated off of him.

"D-Dad?" Umiko stammered. She was absolutely confused beyond imagination. All she remembered was she was in Italy helping out Undicesimo's friends, and now she was here. The door to the room opened with a loud thud. Gokudera rushed in and stood next to Yamamoto. He got the feeling that Umiko had woken up, and now he knew that his maternal instincts hadn't failed him. "M-Mom?"

Sighs of relief came from both Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Umiko, what the hell were you doing that got you wounded? You were hit by the ten-year bazooka, and then you show up covered in blood! What the hell!" Gokudera shouted, shaking with tears in his eyes. "Hayato…" Yamamoto wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a hug. Gokudera buried his face in Yamamoto's chest.

Umiko was shocked by Gokudera's sudden outburst. Her mother had never done anything like that in the future. However, now that he mentioned her brother, she burst into tears. It never occurred to her that she was ten years in the past until her mother had mentioned it. Now that she knew, all of the things that happened in the future hit her hard. "Mom, Dad, I'm… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Ma, ma, you two! Please don't cry!" begged a worried Yamamoto. "Umiko, what's wrong? And why are you apologizing?" He wiped away her tears with his free hand. Gokudera turned to face Umiko when he heard her cry. "H-Hey! Umiko, please don't cry. I… I didn't mean what I said. I really didn't!"

"N-No… It's not y-you, Mom… It's H-Hiko… A-And...every...everyone... else..." Umiko said between sobs. Hiko, who had been outside of the room, heard his name and leaned closer to the door. "I'm sorry I couldn't… that I couldn't stop e-everything t-that...h-happened. I promised that I would keep them s-safe. But I…" She was cut off by Yamamoto holding up his hand.

"Umiko, calm down, breathe, and explain." Yamamoto could tell this was going to be a long, difficult story. Hiko sat down next to the door. He hated eavesdropping, but he got the feeling that this was going to be something important. Not only that, but he had a feeling Umiko wasn't quite ready to see him so he remained outside as he waited for his sister to begin her story.


	2. Assemble

Hi guys! I'm sure you've been waiting for an update since forever! Well guess what? You guys finally get an update! Woohoo! I'm sorry it took me sooooo long to get the second chapter up. School has been a pain in the butt for me. I have exams coming up so I'm like OMG. So here's chapter two of The Reckless Twins. I hope you all enjoy it! Please remember to leave a review!

_Flashback…_

At Vongola headquarters, two very concerned eleventh generation bosses sat at the table, both examining the letter that they had just received from the Cavallone family. It was rare that the Cavallone family would be in need of the Vongola and Varia's assistance. Usually they would just ask the Millefiore worried glance over at Lulu, the boss of the Varia. They both knew that it must have been something serious for them to be asked to help.

"Lulu, I think we're gonna need everyone for this. I don't think Arielle and Uncle Dino would just come to us for something unless they really needed the help," said Rachelle. It was evident that she was worried and wanted to help out an ally family as soon as possible.

"Rachelle, you know all of your guardians are scattered across the world right now, don't you? I mean, even if I send out the Varia to assemble them, I doubt all of them would get here fast enough." Lulu said, expressing her concern about Rachelle's intention. However, her eyes met with Rachelle, only to be stared down by the determination and drive in Rachelle's eyes.

"Please, Lulu," said Rachelle, a hint of pleading in her voice. "I need you to send out your guardians to bring everyone back here as soon as possible. I don't want to waste time that Arielle and the others might now have."

Even though Lulu still felt that Undicesimo was rushing into things a little bit, she gave her a nod. "Alright, Rach. I'll let everyone know." With that said, Lulu walked out of the room pulling her phone out of her pocket, scrolling through her contacts to let everyone know what to do. "I really hope she knows what she's doing… But either way…something about that letter just didn't seem right…"

_A few hours later_

"Shit. This storm is getting worse by the minute," muttered Umiko as she ran across the street as the snow storm started to blow violently. She ran straight for the revolving doors of the hotel as soon as it came into sight. _Swwwoooooshhhh._As she entered the hotel lobby, she was relieved to feel the warmth of the room. She brushed the snow off of herself as she made her way to the elevators. "I sure as hell hope this damn storm is over before my flight tomorrow."

Umiko pressed the up button for the elevator and put both hands into her pockets to warm them up a little. _Ding!_The elevator door opened, and she walked in. She pushed the button for the fifth floor, then the button for the door to close. _Swoosh._The elevator slowly began ascending and came to a slow stop on the designated floor. The doors opened, and Umiko walked out and turned right, heading towards the direction of her room. As she rounded the corner, she noticed the door to her room was open. "There's not way it would be housekeeping this late at night…," she thought. She pushed the door open enough to get in, keeping her guard up.

Umiko stepped into the room, silently putting down her bag. "A-Achoo!" came someone's sneeze from her bedroom. Umiko, still unsure of who the intruder was proceeded with caution until reaching the door of her bedroom. She turned her head around the door frame to try and get a glimpse of the intruder. All she saw was a figure laying in her bed under the covers. "It is too damn cold here in Alaska. I don't know what that idiot Umiko would be here. And why…achoo! would she be in such a cheap hotel?" muttered the person underneath the covers.

Umiko, finally recognizing the voice, relaxed and walked into the room. "Miki, how the hell did you get into my hotel room? And why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in your cozy little 'palace' back in Italy?" said Umiko in a rather annoyed tone as she walked to her bed and pulled the covers up, revealing the young blonde that was laying in the bed.

"Shesheshe. That's definitely a warm welcome, Umiko," said Miki with a grin. "Put the covers back, the princess is cold."

"Fuck you," said Umiko pulling the covers off the bed, leaving Miki laying there. She hated seeing Miki, especially when she was in one of her 'I'm gonna act like my dad and be royalty' moments. "You know, you're nothing but a spoiled brat trying to act like your fake prince dad. Now, answer the damn question."

"Geez, Umiko," said Miki. "You're too uptight. Relax a little won't you? But all joking aside, Undicesimo requested that I came here to bring you back to HQ. She wants all the guardians back as soon as possible."

"_Thank god. She's dropped the royalty act."_ Umiko turned to face Miki. "Why would Rachelle want all of the guardians together? Did something serious happen?" Now she was serious. She remembered Rachelle saying that the guardians could take a break until they were needed for emergencies.

"She got a letter from the Cavallone family… Apparently they're under attack by an enemy family; the Giordano. The Millefiore aren't enough backup for Arielle and the others. Rachelle is worried and wants to help out as soon as we can. Unfortunately, all of you Vongola brats are scattered across the fucking world right now. That's why she sent the Varia out to hunt you guys down. Now, grab your shit and let's go," Miki said pointing to the suitcase that was laying on the floor next to the bed.

Umiko rolled her eyes. "Some things never change. Wait outside and watch TV or something. I'll pack my stuff." Miki rolled off the bed and walked outside and plopped herself down on the couch, turning on the TV in the process. And so, Umiko began packing her things. After about ten minutes, snoring could be heard coming from the living room area. Umiko had finished packing and brought out her suitcase to see Miki asleep on the couch. She shook her head and smiled. "Yep, things definitely haven't changed with her. Which means," she said with a smirk, "she should totally see this one coming." Umiko kicked the back of the couch hard enough to where Miki fell off and onto the floor.

_Thud._ "Ow…." groaned Miki, rubbing her head. "What the hell was that for? I was awake you know!" She got up slowly and glared at Umiko. Umiko could feel Miki's eyes piercing through her soul even though her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"Let's go, stupid princess." Umiko walked out of the room with her suitcase and her bag, leaving Miki trailing behind. Even though she didn't want to go back out into the snow storm, all she could think about was what Miki had said. Rachelle must have been seriously worried if she went as far as calling all of the guardians back right now.

Just as Miki had gone to retrieve Umiko in Alaska, the rest of the Varia had gone out to retrieve the other guardians as well. Luci and Dara had gone to get Hiko and Hanako who were in Japan; Daichi went for Miyuki out in Spain; Neli went to Korea to get Fumino; and Arianna to China for Nala.

_Back at Vongola headquarters…_

Rachelle paced back and forth in her room. She had sent the Varia out to assemble the guardians over six hours ago. Most of them should have been back by now. She began to worry and wonder if they would make it in time to help out Arielle and the others. A knock came from her door as she sat down on her bed. "Come in," she said as she fell back onto her bed. Lulu opened the door and poked her head in.

"Hey, Rachelle," she said walking in and closing the door behind her. "Almost everyone is here. Umiko, Miki, Nala, and Arianna are coming now from the airport. And a few of the guardians are starting shit with each other and making a ruckus. I don't think they'll listen to me. Especially since I'm nothing like my parents. They don't ever take me seriously."

"Well, in all honesty, you're nowhere near as loud as your mother. I swear, he could seriously chill with the voi. And your father…. Don't even get me started on him," laughed Rachelle as she rolled off the bed. "It's hard to believe that you really are the daughter of Xanxus and Squalo." She smiled as she slung an arm around Lulu's shoulder. "Now, how about we go and settle things down?"

_Downstairs…_

"Vaaaiii! All of you stop messing the fuck around! Next thing you know the boss and that damn Vongola brat are gonna come down here!" yelled Luci. She tried to keep everything under control, but Hanako and Dara refused to listen. Both of them had been eager to start a fight with each other ever since they both got back to headquarters but didn't know that it would cause a commotion, but that didn't mean they were going to sit there and do nothing.

"Waaah, Hana's being mean to me," said Dara in an almost monotone voice. She used a shooing motion in attempt to get Hanako to leave her alone.

"Stupid herbivore," snarled Hanako as she dropkicked Dara and kept her foot on top of Dara's head. "If you didn't complain so much, maybe we wouldn't been in this situation now would we?"

Dara lay on the floor mumbling into the carpet. "Bwell, fif chuu warent sooch uh shtuck ppp itch, muhbee ee ouldn'tt ee iikeeee isss." She tried to wiggle free, but Hanako's foot prevented her from doing so.

"What was that, herbivore?" smirked Hanako. She was enjoying this too much. However, Lulu and Rachelle walked into the room as she said that. Seeing both of the bosses, she lifted her foot from the frog that was laying on the ground.

Feeling the weight of Hanako's foot gone, Dara lifted her head and repeated what she said. "I said, if you weren't such a stuck up bitch, then maybe we wouldn't be like this." She practically yelled, unaware that Rachelle and Lulu had entered the room until she got up and turned around. "Uh.. I mean… er…"

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Rachelle, holding in her laughter with the most serious expression she could. Lulu stood beside her, trying very hard not laugh. She looked around the room at all of the present guardians. "You guys can't even stay in one room together without starting a fight?"

Everyone in the room stifled a laugh as Hanako and Dara both looked at each other, then at the ground. Both of them kind of felt guilty for what had happened. "Er…Sorry," they both said simultaneously.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter, including Rachelle and Lulu. Both Dara and Hanako looked around the room confused; neither of them knew why everyone was laughing. Just then, the front doors opened as Umiko, Miki, Nala. And Arianna walked in. Umiko and Nala dropped their bags onto the floor with a loud thud and looked around.

"Well, it's been a while since all of us have been together in one room," said Umiko smiling. No matter how much she hated some of the guardians, it was nice to see them again. "Low long has it been guys? Almost five years?" She laughed a little as she looked around the room. It felt nice to be back home after being away for such a long time.

Hiko walked over to Umiko. He had a rather blank, expressionless face. "You know…you could have visited home while you were away. Mom and Dad always worry about you."

Umiko laughed. "I know. My bad, haha." She knew Hiko was trying so hard to keep a serious tone to make it seem like he had matured a little. "I was actually going to visit tomorrow, but then that idiot princess brought me back here."

Hiko gave her a half smile. "Sure. Whatever you say, Sis." He gave her a giant bear hug. "It's nice to see you again, idiot."

Arianna made her way over to Daichi, nudging him lightly with her elbow. "Ne, Daichi, don't you think those two are absolutely adorable? So adorable that it could be twincest!" She giggled as Daichi looked at her and sighed. He couldn't believe that she just said that out loud. He glanced around, hoping that no one else had heard her. Neli and Miyuki rolled their eyes and sighed. There was not doubt that Arianna was the child of Lussuria.

"Vai! Look what the cat dragged in!" said Luci as she walked over to the group that just came in. "It's great to see you again, Nala." She placed a hand on the young girl's head. "You sure have grown into quite the little lady haven't you?" Nala looked to the side embarrassed and didn't say anything. "Any you, you damn brat!" Luci directed her attention to Umiko. "You haven't changed at all! You're actually scrawnier than I remember!" She smirked and threw a punch at Umiko, only to be caught off guard by a foot sweep.

"You know, you damn shark, a normal greeting would be nice," said Umiko as she stood up. She offered her hand to Luci and helped her up as well.

"Well then!" said Rachelle clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Now that everyone's here, how about we get down to business? Nala, Umiko, just leave your bags there. We can deal with those later." Rachelle and Lulu headed towards the conference room along with everyone else. Everyone took their seat and a sense of nostalgia coursed through the room. It had indeed been a long time since all of the guardians were together. Everyone waited for Rachelle to say something but there was nothing. Nala, not liking the silence, decided to break it by asking Rachelle the most obvious question.

"So why did you decide to call all of us here out of the blue, Rachelle?" she asked. She had been spending time in China with her parents and enjoying some free time. Surely the other guardians had been doing something similar.

"Ahem. Right," said Rachelle snapping back into reality. "Earlier this morning Lulu and I received a letter from the Cavallone. It seems that they are at war with an enemy family; the Giordano. Arielle had already called in the Millefiore to assist them. She didn't think that they could handle it all by themselves. That's why she sent us the letter. And so, the reason I have called you all back here today is so that we can all prepare and leave to assist them within the next hour.

"We plan to leave as soon as everyone is prepared/ don't take your sweet old time getting ready," said Lulu. "As you can all tell, Rachelle would like to get there in time. So, all of you, go get ready. Now." with a wave of her hand, she dismissed everyone from the table. Immediately, everyone got up and went to their rooms to acquire their belongings and gather their essentials. Lulu and Rachelle both remained at the table. Lulu looked at Rachelle before leaving to prepare herself. _"I hope Rachelle knows what she's doing…."_

_Half an hour later…_

Everyone else had reassembled in the conference room except for Umiko. She was still upstairs in her room. She hadn't done anything to prepare these past thirty minutes. All she had done was pull out a bag from her closet. She had unzipped it to look at the contents but hadn't touched it since. For eight years she kept that bag locked up. She never wanted to use the items inside of it. Her phone, which was tossed onto her bed when she had first come into her room, lit up. She picked up her phone and looked at the screen. It was Hiko. He had sent her a text telling her to hurry up. With a sigh, Umiko walked over to the bag on her bed. She looked down at the swords and gun that were in it. She closed her eyes, thinking of how much she didn't want to bring these with her. A moment passed before she opened her eyes again. She zipped up the bag and slung it over her shoulder. Closing the door behind her, she made her way down to the conference room.

Rachelle looked over the group to make sure everyone was there. She counted thirteen. "Are we missing someone?" she asked as she counted once more. Again, she got thirteen. "Wait, where's Umiko? It's weird for her to be the last one…"

"I'm right here…," said Umiko from the door. She was leaning again the door frame. "We're taking the train right?" She looked to Rachelle whom she received a nod from. She gave a small nod in acknowledgement. She began heading towards the lower level of the base. "Let's go everyone." Everyone else followed behind her. They all made their way to the underground subway station beneath Vongola headquarters.

As everyone boarded the train, Nala tugged on Umiko's arm. "Umiko-nee, why did the Giordano decide to go to war with Arielle?" She was really curious of the whole situation.

Umiko looked over at Nala. "I don't know. But whatever the reason, I think we'll find out soon enough. Besides, it's not like they're gonna win this war anyways. We won't let them." Umiko have her a reassuring smile. However, she wasn't quite sure how this was going to turn out. She had heard a lot about the Giordano from her mother. They were not a family to be taken lightly. It the Cavallone and Millefiore family weren't enough by themselves, she didn't know how much help the Vongola and Varia would be.

The train came to a slow stop once it reached the platform at Cavallone base. Everyone got off the train and ran towards the steps of the main entrance. However the doors were locked. "That's weird…," said Rachelle. "They're never locked." She looked concerned and worried.

"Those damn Giordano bastards probably locked it up," said Luci in an irritated voice. She gave the door a hard kick. "Fuck them."

"I'll handle it," said Nala walking up to the door. She looked around for the line that hooked to the lock. Placing her hand on it, she let out a small sigh. A moment later her hand was engulfed in lightning flames. There was a loud clicking sound as the gears within the door turned and the door unlocked and slid open. "Problem solved," said Nala smiling. Everyone was shocked by Nala's ability. She wasn't able to use or control her flames the last time they had all seen her. Nala looked a little confused. "What? Did I do something weird?" Everyone laughed and shook their heads.

"No, we were just amazed by what you just did," said Lulu. "But thanks for dealing with the door, Nala." She signaled for the Varia to advance forward. The Vongola guardians followed suit after Rachelle's signal. Once they had all entered the main lobby of Cavallone base, they stopped. There were bodies littered on the floor.

Fumino walked over to one of the bodies to examine it. "They're still breathing but just barely." She looked to Arianna who had also gone to check on another body. She received a nod from her as well. "They're pretty beat up, but they're make it."

Two cloaked figures came out from behind a tower of crates. They also had with them Arielle who was knocked out and Dino who was tied up and blindfolded. "Surprise, motherfuckers," said the first cloaked figure. The voice seemed to be one of a girl. The second figure looked at the first and whispered something. "Oh, right. Maybe that greeting waaaaas a bit harsh. How about this? Surprise Vongola and Varia scum." The girl laughed.

"You two are with the fucking Giordano, aren't you?" scowled Luci. Her temper was rising. She hated seeing all the bodies on the ground and the condition that Arielle and Dino were it.

"What makes you think that?" said the girl in a playful tone. "Maybe we're on your side. You could be getting mad at the wrong people. Isn't that right, Dante?" She turned to the other cloaked figure.

"Stop messing around, Daniella," said the second figure as he pulled back his hood. He directed his attention to the guardians. "You guys might as well give up before you all get killed."

"Geez, Dante," said Daniella pulling her hood back as well. "And you tell me to stop messing around? We're not gonna kill them. We're gonna rip them apart slowly and watch them suffer." She giggled, her eyes closed, and a smirk on her face.

Miyuki and Dara shot each other a short glance. They both nodded to each other. "Guys, something isn't right," they said together. Everyone else looked at them confused. Dante placed a hand on Daniella's shoulder. Miyuki materialized her trident, the one her mother had handed down to her. She hit the floor with the bottom of it, creating a crack in the air. Dara looked at her. It seemed that they were going up against another illusionist.

Daniella smirked, her eyes still remaining closed. "It seems that the mist guardians aren't as dumb as we thought." She placed her hand on the floor, causing the room to burst up in flames.

The others began panicking, and Daichi pulled out his deck of cards. Each card turned into a large bird and grabbed each of the guardians. Miyuki tapped the floor once more creating waves that put out the flames. "Guys, it's just an illusion. One of them is an illusionist," said Miyuki looking at Daniella.

As the flames diminished, a few of the bodies melted into a pile of slime. The remaining three bodies, along with Arielle and Dino began standing up. Their appearances changed as the illusion began to wear off.

"Welcome, Vongola guardians, Varia guardians," said the figure that was once Arielle. The others gathered around her. She seemed to be the boss of the family. "Are you ready to die just like the others? The real Cavallone and Millefiore bosses are barely alive being held captive. Undicesimo, you're next."


End file.
